Nekbet
Nekbet (네크베트 Nekeubeteu, possible former name Gabrielle Sith) is an A-Class WH Witch. She is a member of Team Beast Master along with her pupil, Ran. Appearance Nekbet is a slim woman that has short, light-colored hair and her witches hat takes the form of a small, black garrison cap. She wears a small, black jacket that only goes down to the middle of her chest and a white WH arm band on her left arm. She also equips a black top under her jacket with a WH belt around her waist and a white skirt with white, calf-length high-heeled boots and small stud earings. Story History In Tasha's Memory Arc Nekbet is revealed to admire Edea Florence. Her and Eclipse meet Edea, and shortly after Edea eavesdrops on their conversation of how great a person Edea is. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Nekbet first appears with Ran, waiting for help to arrive from the Witch Hunter center before they storm a witch's castle. They see the explosions from within the castle and rush to investigate, finding the castle destroyed when they reach it. They are then confronted by Ryuhwan, who attacks the pair. In the ensuing battle, Nekbet is separated from Ran but later finds her way back. The Knight and Rose Arc Nekbet is next seen at Vihyungrang's briefing with other A-Class Witch Hunters. She was informed on South's attack on the WH South HQ and of the invasions in Britain and the Bairong Empire. Because she is a teaching Ran, she was not sent to either locations. Escape from Britain Arc She was one of the few A-Class WHs that remained at the West HQ to guard it instead of being sent to Britain. Invasion Arc Nekbet, along with the rest of Team Beast Master, is sent along with Tania Doberg to attack North's headquarters. Tasha Godspell's Past Arc Nekbet (whose name was listed as Gabrielle Sith) and Eclipse Sattenon are seen after Edea Florence was put on probation. As big fans of hers, Edea purposely made herself appear like a good role model for them, although she was in fact doing it so that she could spy on them praising her. Powers and Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Nekbet produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Barrier Knowledge: '''Tania commented that Nekbet's knowledge of barriers is best among WH as she was able to determine based on the mana witches emit what type of barriers they cast. '''Falcon: A tall and slim tan looking woman is Nekbet's supporter. She has the ability to turn into a falcon and scout areas from high above. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Trivia *In chapter 21 her name is revealed as Nekbet but in Tasha's Memory Arc she is introduced as Gabrielle Sith by Edea Florence. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter